


Misconception of Notion

by YetAnotherJanewayFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asthmatic Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherJanewayFan/pseuds/YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus have been fighting for a long time. Minerva finally decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tags may be added on during the progress of this fiction.

**Misconception of Notions**

  
It was dark but that was the least of his troubles. He couldn't breathe, no air was coming out of his lungs. There was a tightening in his chest that he couldn't ignore, as he laid in this dark place, panting.

"Don't be over dramatic, Potter!" A voice snarled at him from somewhere close by. "We shall be out of here in no time. That insufferable tabby can't keep us in here for too long, we have classes to teach after all."

'Potter' just panted. He tried to answer the snarling voice but he just couldn't. He could feel the tightening of his chest and the pain as it started to sink in as he struggled for breath. Potter finally managed to sit up. It was only then that his companion realized that Potter was wheezing. 

"What is wrong with you, it is only a storage room," the other fairly snapped as his head whipped to his companion. 

"As...thm...a," Potter managed to choke out as he clutched at his chest, painfully. 

"What," his companion thundered and turned fully to him. "You don't have asthma Potter," he stated clearly annoyed with the ploy. 

"I... Haven...t.... A-an... attack... W-hile..." Potter struggled to say. 

"Rubbish," his companion muttered. 

Potter didn't reply though. He had begun to feel dizzy and wondered if this was the place he was going to die: locked in the storage room with one Severus Snape. 

"Lumos," Snape mutter and was greeted with a pail and sweaty Harry Potter. Severus took a moment to study his coworker, taking in the barely audible breathing and the beads of sweat that trickled down his forehead in this too cold storage room. "Take deep slow breaths and calm yourself down," Snape demanded even though he still didn't believe this brat had asthma.

Potter did what he was told, though the dizzy feeling didn't dissipate immediately. 

"I'm going to kill that woman," Snape spat as if just the very idea of her left a fowl taste in his mouth. 

"N-not her..." Potter started but immediately broke off and started coughing. 

"It is her fault," Snape ground out in irritation, "had that old bat just let it go we wouldn't be in this mess. "

Point to Snape, Potter thought riley. 

"Do you not have a... What is that blasted thing called again?" 

He thought about it, wrinkling his brow in irritation. 

"Don't you have an asthma pump," Snape questioned, clearly more irritated then when he first found out the door was locked from the outside. 

"Qua-rters," Potter choked out, deciding lying back down was probably a good idea. He coughed again, dry and painful. 

He was going to die here. 

Potter was startled when a misty patronus suddenly appeared out of no where and shaped itself into a doe. Harry couldn't do anything but watch as it looked around for the danger. 

"Take a message to headmistress McGonagall." Snape snapped at it and immediately got its attention. "Tell her that Potter is staging and asthma attack and may need medical assistance."

The doe nodded and waited to see if Snape would say anything else. When he only looked at his patronus impatiently, the doe turned and galloped through the locked door. 

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall sat in the staff room sipping tea and going through her notes. She had locked Harry and Severus in the storage room together in hopes that they'd finally be able to tolerate one another. That meant no unlocking charm would work for them while in its walls. Both Harry and Severus had been bickering nonstop since the school year started in September and every school year before that since Harry took the job in 2006. It had been the final straw when they had been calling one another by names so hurtful most of the students had a hand over their mouth as if insulted. That was not the worst part of it. No. The worst part had been that they had made this particular scene in the Great Hall, and the students began to take sides as they argued with one another. So then and there, Minerva had decided that they would learn to get along. 

The silver patronus snapped Minerva out of her musings. She had a heavy frown on her face when she realized that it was Severus' patronus. As soon as the doe saw that it had Minerva's full attention, it started to replay its recorded message. 

Minerva frowned in thought at the words she heard and decided that these boys deserved a little credit. It had only been a little over an hour since she'd locked them in there. She had to give credit where credit was due as they were already working together to get out of the storage room. It would have been a good idea if she hadn't known for a fact that Harry didn't have asthma. She dismissed the doe with a flick of her hand and watched as it evaporated into a thin puff of smoke. They were going to be frightening if they decided to work together, this little scene in a little more than an hour? She hoped they didn't make pay back too hard on her. 

At some point during the wait, Harry had closed his eyes. Snape dismissed his lumos and both sat in darkness. No one made a sound save for the wheeze Potter was making at each inward breath. 

"How long are you going to play this card," Snape asked, his irritation slowly waining to fairly annoyed as he waited for Minerva to respond. 

Harry didn't answer, he just laid there taking shallow breaths and clutching at his chest. 

Snape didn't push the subject. If the little... Okay, not so little, snot wanted to spend the who time in here pretending like he was having an asthma attack, then who was Snape to stop him. 

"You... Bastard... Know that," Potter asked breathlessly and let out other dry cough. 

"Charming, Potter," Snape deadpaned and found a crease in the floor to pick at. 

"Not, kidding," Potter hissed out, "You, make... Life... Hell," he said breathlessly. 

"Yes, well, you don't make mine all sunshine and daisies." Snape said back. 

Potter snorted. "Just trying to...." He trailed off, struggling to breathe. 

"What, gain sympathy points, share your feelings," Snape sneered back at him, rapidly becoming annoyed again. 

"Get out," Potter choked out trying to sit up again. When he finally managed it, he looked Snape in the eye. "I've been... Doing a good job..." He took a moment to breath before continuing. "More than... Past Dada... P'fessors."

Snape conceded to that, though he'd never admit it aloud. 

"What is your point," he asked instead, combing his fingers through his inky locks. 

"'Spect," Potter gasped out.   
For a moment, Snape didn't answer. He had been observing that smudge that was Potter and had soon realized that his colleague was not kidding. Potter hasn't moved from his hunched position and he kept his fist carefully clutched against his chest. 

"If we... 'Spected, each... More," he started but couldn't finish. He moaned a little in pain, stopping his talking.

"We do not," Snape told him simply and watched as the blurry outline of Potter bobbed in agreement. 

Snape was getting concerned with the lack of response he was getting. He shifted closer to Potter.

"Are you in pain," he asked, in concern and lit the end of his was wand in the process. He was in time to see Potter nod once and he frowned in irritation. Where the hell was that batty old tabby?

"Maybe, get along... Better," Potter suggested, looking up at Snape with glazed eyes. "No, Minerva," he added on a breath and started to hack up painfully. 

Snape felt compelled to pat his back, though it was clear that this gesture wouldn't help.

Becoming angry, Severus summoned his doe again and it waited for the message. When it got what it needed it galloped full speed to find Minerva.   
Said woman was just finishing up in the staff room. Filius had been by a little earlier to help out with minor things as deputy head and had just left when Severus' doe had reappeared. Minerva thought briefly about dismissing it where it stood but decided that after two additional hours in the store room both were becoming antsy. 

"You blasted tabby! He really is having an asthma attack! Get us the hell out of here before he keels over!"

Minerva was shocked at the urgency she detected in Severus' voice and was that concern it was there too. Well, Minerva McGonagall would not be fooled. He dismissed the doe again without a reply and didn't watch this time as it dissolved into mist and disappeared. She had a lot to do before she was going to let those two out. 

Potter had sank into Snape after awhile. He simply couldn't keep his body upright any longer and all his limbs were beginning to shake. His breathing had become shallow and was barely audible to even Snape's ears. 

"'m sorry," Potter said on a whisper. "I shouldn't... provoke you, I guess." He was mumbling and Snape wondered what had made the boy... Nope definitely a man now... Say such a thing. "I'm sure... the...new guy, will be...better," Potter added and sank more firmly against Snape. 

Snape was getting more concerned with Potter's lack of energy and mentally cursed Minerva for the thousandth time in the last 4 hours. 

"Plan on retiring, Potter," Snape asked, trying to lighten the mood.  
Potter only shook his head negative. 

Snape didn't like that at all.

"You're going to be alright Potter," he said knowing where the other mans thoughts were going. 

Harry nodded once, halfheartedly. 

Severus conjured his patronus for the third time. Inwardly he was seething. Was getting the two of them to get along more important than the possible threat to Harry's... And when the hell did that happen... Life? 

The doe ran off with her ears folded back, not even waiting to see if the message was done. 

Minerva had just finished talking with the board about next quarter when the doe galloped into the room. She started to think that maybe there was some type of emergency as she knew both men to stick it out for as long as they possibly could. When the doe started playing its message, Minerva blanched and took off at a dead run to the hospital wing. 

"Poppy! Poppy," she screeched for the medi-witch, who immerged from her office in a hurry. She looked as if she had just run 100 miles to get to this spot. 

"Geez, Minerva you scared the wits out if me," Poppy complained. "What seemes to be the trouble. 

"I've finally got the chance to get those two bickering idiots into the storage room but I've run into a problem. Do you happen to know if Harry has asthma?"

Poppy thought about it, then nodded once. 

"He does, but he hasn't had an attack in years." She said but Minerva blanched to her words and Poppy knew something was wrong. 

"What is it," she demanded, but never got her answer.

Minerva was a sickly shade of white and looked as if she were going to pass out. "We must go, quickly!" She said urgently, taking off at a dead run. Poppy followed her, confused beyond all reason. 

"Severus has sent me a patronus three times in the last 6 hours claiming that Harry has been having an asthma attack. I'm afraid I didn't believe him."

Poppy gasped in distress. "Six hours! Minerva there is no way he can survive that long without treatment!" 

Minerva faltered in her running, turning a sickly shade of green. "I hope were not too late."

Severus held Harry to him. He tried patting his cheeks every time Harry started to lose consciousness, but he could tell that it wasn't working very well. 

"Hold on Potter," Severus chanted.

"Can't," Harry pleaded, his wheeze harsh and his breathing shallow.

"They will come soon," Severus tried to assure but Harry shook his weakly. 

It was then that a bolt from the storage room door slid unlocked and the door was yanked open. Harry spared Minerva and Poppy a glance before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

"HARRY!" 

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is up three weeks later than I wanted it to be. I got a bit busy with school work and the only time I have to post is in my lab class, so please bare with me on the updates.

**Misconception of Notion**

* * *

 

There was a soft thud as Harry fell backwards. A rustle of cloth as Snape scrambled to catch him. Snape didn’t know what got into him, he just knew that he didn’t want Harry, and there it goes again… to hurt himself.

 

Poppy rushed forward, feeling frantic because the soft because the soft shallow wheezing they had opened the door too was gone. She felt for a pulse, didn’t feel one and snaked her head to his chest. I was light, barely a pitter patter and she shot up.

“Lay him back Severus, he isn’t breathing,” Poppy demanded nearly pushing Snape out of the way when Harry was flat on his back on the floor. Poppy started a combination of muggle CPR with a wizard’s resuscitation, throwing a spell at him that would equal a pumping of his heart started again by hand, but would cause no damage.

Minerva stood by the door. A hand was raised to her mouth in utter horror. All of their worlds were slowed down to a Nano crawl. Every move looked sluggish. Snape’s sluggish crawl to Poppy’s side to try to compressions by hand; Poppy’s sluggish flick of her wrists as she allowed Snape to take over; her slow dip as she bent to force more air into Harry’s lungs; Minerva’s choked sob at the horror of what she’d done, even if it wasn’t intentional.

After what felt like an eternity to them all, there was a shallow breath and Harry started to breathe again. Poppy flicked her wand again and a second later a case came zooming into her hand. She could tell that Harry was still having a lot of trouble breathing. Poppy popped the case open at lightning speed and pulled a muggle syringe from a protective case. She also pulled Albuterol from its case and poked the needle through it. The small bottle gave a faint pop sound but no one in the storage room heard it. Poppy stuck the needle in carefully, cursing Harry for not having his pump, though she meant absolutely nothing by it in her worry.

When all of the medicine was in Harry’s system, Poppy pulled it from Harry’s skin and watched in anticipation. It took longer than she liked, but his breathing started to regulate and color, that she hadn’t noticed was not in his cheeks, started to return. She breathed a sigh of relief, heavy and frazzled. Minerva took a step forward, one hand still clutched at her mouth, the other pressed desperately against her chest.

“Is he alright,” She asked and then winced as Snape thundered…

“NO THANKS TO YOU! WHAT THE HELL WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU FAILED TO HEED MY LAST TWO WARNINGS?” He demanded to know.

“Severus,” Poppy started but Snape wasn’t finished.

Snape was in such a rage, he sprung to his feet; a special vein on his temple twitching in irritation.

“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HE THOUGHT BEFORE HE PASSED OUT? DO YOU? OF COURSE YOU DON’T BECAUSE YOU FAILED TO RESPOND TO MY WARNINGS. HE TOLD ME THAT THE ‘NEW GUY’ WOULD BE BETTER. HE THOUGHT HE WAS GOING TO DIE HERE! HE NEARLY DIED HERE! AND FOR WHAT, JUST BECAUSE YOU TOOK IT UPON YOURSELF TOO HAVE US GETTING…”

“SEVERUS,” Poppy screeched, breaking the tirade Snape threw at Minerva with the booming sound of her usually quiet voice.

Snape looked to her, glaring daggers that would have charred her had it been a cast spell. Poppy glared right back, though hers wasn’t as hard or as icy. She simply gestured to Minerva.

Severus glared harder and turned to look at her. He was only a bit shocked to see the state she was in. Minerva was trembling, fat tears of guilt sliding steadily down her cheeks. She was trying desperately not to let out an audible sob, as her hand clenched against her mouth subconsciously. What shocked him to silence, and to soften his glare, was the massive crowd behind her. Students had gathered from all years at the sound of the commotion. Some were already crying, obviously they had been their longer. Some were shaking their heads and seemed to be disappointed in their Headmistress. Others, the younger ones mostly, were barely visible in the back of the crowd but they were shaking visibly and being consoled by older students. They were mostly in shock to hear the potions professor shouting at the Headmistress like she was and errant student. What was worse was the fact that Minerva didn’t try to stop him, She just stood there, trembling and crying and Snape felt a little guilty; but only a little.

“Minerva,” he started, but she shook her head before he could apologize.

He understood what she meant though. ‘Don’t apologize, don’t show sympathy. Just don’t.’ He sighed and turned to Poppy. She said nothing more, gesturing to Harry. Snape took the hint, sighing again and turning to gather Harry up carefully in his arms at Poppy’s direction. He stiffened when Harry’s head lulled in his arms, reminding him of the war too much.

The children noticed too.

“Is that Professor Potter,” one brave child asked as Snape approached the crowd.

“Is he alright,” another pipped up.

“Is he dead,” a little first year squeaked and the questions raised in volume, going on and on.

Snape glared at them until they cleared a path to let them walk. He said nothing to them, silently panicking at the flopping of his arms as he walked to the hospital wing.

Poppy followed, though she did assure the students that Professor Potter was indeed fine and needed only a bit of rest to regain himself.

The students didn’t believe her. They were going off of the trembling of their Headmistress’s shoulders, reacting to her grief stricken look of guilt.

“Come Minerva,” Poppy beckoned to her, “Best get a calming draught into you,” she said, no judgement in her voice, or in her eyes.

Minerva followed silently, subdued.

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hay guys, I’m so unbelievably sorry that this took so long to be posted. My classes are kicking my butt, so updates might be far and few between. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 

The world was blurry he opened his eyes. Something was covering his mouth and he reached shakily to push it off. Nothing was there. He panicked, trying to push himself up. A large hand pushed him back down and Harry caught the scent of Asphodel. He shot his blurry eyes to the hand and followed it until it lead him to a blurry black figure. “Snape,” he breathed in relief, trying again in vein to get the mask off.

“It’s a spell, idiot,” Snape muttered, “I’m going to get Poppy,” he added in a matter of fact tone.

Harry looked confused as to why Snape was suddenly being something that passed as civil. He rubbed at his chest, which still hurt a little. Harry looked to the bedside table in hopes to find his glasses and grasps them and his wand. He shoved his glasses on his face and sighed in relief when everything came into focus. He tried to sit up again and barely managed on shaky limbs. He was panting by the time Poppy and Snape their way back into the ward. He also felt sick to his stomach and Poppy wasn’t too happy with him moving his position. She frowned deeply at him.

“Why must you never be a proper patient Mr. Potter,” she fussed at him causing Harry to lift a brow and smile cheekily.

“I wasn’t aware that I wasn’t being the perfect patient.” He retorted, a huge smile on his face. “How did I get here,” he added looking around speculatively.

“Severus car-” she cut off when Snape nudged her. “Oh honestly! Severus carried you here. Stop looking like I stepped on your chocolate frog,” she scolded. “I was afraid to use magic on you, so I had Severus carry you,” she concluded.

Harry sported a light blush, not quite able to meet Snape’s eye. To think he’d shown so much vulnerability to the older man, he was mortified.

“Um… Thanks,” he tried to say with sincerity but it came out like he had just sucked on a freshly squeezed lemon.

“You are welcome,” Severus stated just as tightly.

Poppy clicked her teeth and flicked her wand. A parchment flew out of the end of it when a soft yellow light engulfed Harry.

“You gave us all quite the scare,” Poppy started, breaking the tension, “For a moment there you stopped breathing. It took Severus and I a moment to get your heart started again. I was afraid…”

Harry was no longer listening. His and Snape’s gazes had locked and Harry could see a faint haunted look in his eyes. Harry wasn’t aware that he echoed the same look, remembering faintly how it felt to die. Snape looked away first breaking the spell they’d unknowingly had one another in. Harry finally looked away after studying the indifferent look Severus had replaced with the haunted one.

“Why don’t you come and see for yourself that Harry is alright,” Poppy was telling someone and Harry looked past Poppy to see Minerva looking wretched and uncertain of herself.

“Come on,” Poppy coaxed as if she were talking to a small frightened child.

Tentatively, Minerva got up and walked over to the bed. Her eyes were down casted and she refused to look Harry in the eyes. She wrung her hands together in distress, and flinched violently when Snape snorted. He walked away, muttering about ‘Auror’s if Potter knows what is good for him.’

Harry gave a tentative glare at the Potions Master’s back. His stomach gave an unpleasant lurch but it had nothing to do with Minerva being so close.

Poppy saw his fight with nausea and went to get a potion. “Here, this should help,” he said and handed it to Harry, cancelling the spell she had around his mouth. Harry recognized it and downed it, feeling slightly better, glad that the spell no longer helped him breathe.

“Minerva,” he started but flinched when she did, wondering what happened to make his former head of house so jumpy. He realized that she must have felt guilty and tried to slide gracefully off the bed.”

No matter how old he was Harry still managed to make a full of himself. He got tangled in the sheets and went down, only to be saved by both Minerva’s and Poppy’s quick reflexes. Both had their wands trained on him, keeping him from falling.

Poppy immediately started ranting at him for attempting to get up and Minerva looked a bit flushed from the adrenalin rush.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly and managed to straighten himself and wrap his arms around Minerva’s waist. “I’m alright, see,” he told her, even though she had gone stiff.

“Potter I’m…” she started, her body shaking with the effort not to sob like a school girl. “I’m sorry Harry, I should have let you out the first time Severus sent his patronus. I…”

“Don’t be silly. Even I would have thought that he and I put our differences aside for the mutual benefit of getting of getting out of the store room. Not even he would have sent it the first time,” Harry laughed and stepped back out of Minerva’s space. He felt a little dizzy and wound up holding onto Minerva so he wouldn’t fall. “Sorry, I’m a little dizzy,” he admitted.”

“Of course you are,” I had to inject you with muggle albuterol. You should be fine after a little sleep,” Poppy said and ushered him slowly back into the bed. Once Harry was settled she looked at him a bit sheepishly.

“By the way, you may want to brace yourself. The masses have gathered by the door as a support group. Filch is having a hard time getting students out of the corridors. There lined up pretty far down the hall. Are you up for it?”

Harry paled considerably. He didn’t think to ask who had seen him get here and nearly felt sick all over again. Snape looked on with interest, noting that he seemed uncomfortable.

“They are all coming in here,” he asked nervously, running a shaky hand through his hair. Snape couldn’t tell if it were from the medication or from nerves.

“No, I’m just going to open the door. There is a ward on it to prevent them from storming in. You are just going to waive and they are going to go about their business. Is that acceptable,” Poppy asked cautiously.

Harry swallowed thickly, “Alright,” he conceded and Poppy went to the door.

“Ready,” she asked, hand on the handle.

Harry braced himself and nodded.

Poppy yanked the door.

Students surged to it in hoped to get a glimpse of their favorite teacher. When they did, he waived to them, not a hint of nervousness showing, much to Severus’s astonishment. Poppy’s analogy was off by just one thing… The thundering applause the students gave. She shut the door, hastily and Harry sank back in relief.

“Rest now, Potter,” Minerva told him gently in a gravelly voice and Harry did just that.

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the end of this lovely little fic. If I can think of something productive to add I may add more but for not the story is complete. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
